


【515】Angel&Devil

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: Huening Kai is an angel.YeonJun is a devil.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	【515】Angel&Devil

Tell a story:  
Once upon a time, there was an angel who lived in heaven.

As the messenger of God, he shuttles between the blue sky and white clouds every day, back and forth between the God Realm and the human world.

He has a very handsome appearance and an immaculate character. He's name is Huening Kai.

One day he met a demon.  
This demon has dark eyes and red lips.  
A messy blonde hair. The suffocating, scarlet and bloodthirsty wings, and a pair of horrible horns on top of the head.

This is a different kind of beauty, a dangerous beauty. Once caught in it, it may be overwhelming.

The angel was deeply attracted.

Be the charm that is completely opposite to oneself.  
They are the mirror images of each other like the day and night of mosaic patterns. Like medicine and poison, like sunlight and shadow, and white lilies and red poppies.

He fell in love with the devil.

The two look so different, and the inside is so the same. The feeling of being in harmony with each other is very romantic.

The soul in his heart that hadn't been awakened in more than ten years-love, lust and desire, hope was ignited by the visit of the messenger of hell.

The devil is not necessarily bad. He thought so.  
Even if it will be opposed by peers and the world, God's counsel, moral and conscientious condemnation.  
The lost lamb is good, no need to repent.

He finally decided to listen to his inner voice, because he knew clearly that the devil loved him too.  
Keep this treasure in his heart.

An angel who falls in love with the devil becomes a fallen angel.

Accepted the temptation of the devil, will sell his soul.

But where there is no him, even the beautiful paradise has become eclipsed.

If it is worthwhile for love, then it is also happy to fall into hell with your beloved demon.  
It doesn't matter if the white wings on the back are dyed black.

So he took the devil's hand and went down low with him.

This is the love between angel and demon.  
Darkness falls, and the rain of sparks, he is his light.  
Till death do us apart.

The story is over.

saint like an angel✨  
hot red like a demon🥀

_____bgm:enternally,ect._____

Flower language  
White Lily: fresh and refined, holy and pure, eternal love  
Red poppy: temptation and murder, addictive. Death love, permanent sleep

Photo for this article: https://twitter.com/akiiika2800/status/1336795748638339073?s=21

pls.I'm not a English speaker，so I got some help with translator :P


End file.
